kiss kiss (Len x Miku)
by kawaiichuchu
Summary: Hatsune Miku has loved the popular Kagamine Len, One day she confesses to him but things dont turn out right. Miku is determined to get Len back for being rude, But what happens when Miku joins the School committee that her friend Rin told her about?
1. Chapter 1: School Committee

Vocaloid

LenxMiku

I bow down "Please accept this letter!" I say in front of the most popularist guy in school, Kagamine Len. Thoughts go to my head, waiting impatiently for a reply. "Uh…who are you?" Suddenly everything feels cold, of course, he was the top of the whole school, his grades were exceptional and on top all of that, he never dates girls. "M-My name is Hatsune Miku of Class F!" I say suddenly to aware of my quick reply. He gives me one of those looks, the 'im not interested go away from me' look. "Please move." He says not showing any emotion, I froze there, and right there in front of the school where every girl in the Len fan club was watching me giving me death stares. He sighs and pushes past me, im still frozen, He suddenly stops walking. "Just to let you know, I don't like stupid girls." My heart suddenly felt like arrows were going through it, well basically they were from his rude comment. Now I realised how my one true love that I have liked for 2 years, was in fact a rude, and disrespectful person that I wish I never could have liked. I must have pushed my hopes up to high when I first saw him playing basketball, it all began there. I look back to see he was walking like he didn't care, well he really did not care at all about me or anyone else in this school. I felt like running up to him and hitting him, really, really, hard. I could now feel whispers and stares from everyone as they now walk away from the overly dramatic scene. I look in my hand to see the letter that I had written him that took 3 hours to do last night, that's why im so tired. I want to rip it up really badly but decide not to. I walk to class trying hard to ignore the stares and laughs, as I reach the classroom I see everybody laughing. I roll my eyes and sit down and get ready for class. "You really are an idiot" Luka now comes up to me, giving her usually expression. "I-I thought he could at lea-"Luka cuts me of. "I told you before, He never accepts anything from a girl, and were in class F (really low grade students are put in class F) and he is in Class A (really high grade students are put in class A, like Len) he already told the whole school that he doesn't date stupid girls, basically meaning us. And he's way to popular, It would be lucky enough for even one girl to give him a love letter unless she was really special, which is not particular in Len's case." She's right about some things, actually everything that she said right now. "That's why im 100% officially over him, I've moved onto boys in manga." I kiss my manga book. "Well. That was quick" Luka says avoiding my desperation for manga boys. I give a half smile and look outside the window. "Besides, he pisses me of, Im going to get him someday!" I say standing up from my seat proud. Luka rolls her eyes. "You overreact too much, how can you get him with your state right now?" I bite my lip questioning that to myself. Rin runs into the classroom and pushes Luka out of the way to talk to me. "What happened back there?" I look over at the scary Luka now on the floor giving a scary stare to Rin; I focus back my attention to Rin. "I confessed to Len, but he obviously didn't accept it..." Rin looks at me trying to put the pieces together. "Ohhh!" Rin finally got it, She pulls out something from her pocket sticking her tongue out as she tries to find it, finally she pulls it out. "Here, to make you happier, why don't you join the school committee, they basically help with things around the school, it may not sound fun but you need to join a activity soon Miku!" I lightly grab the wrinkled paper from Rin's hand, inspecting the aspects and details of it, I think for one long hard minute. "I guess I'll join, every Tuesday after school…Hmm, Hey its Tuesday today! I can go after school!" Rin gives a cute smile giving of that she's already cute. "I heard that there was a really cute boy there to, I forgot his name though" Rin puts her pointing finger on her lip and stares at the ceiling wandering what the name was. "I'll go and inform them that I want to join!" I stand up out of my chair; I take one last glance at Luka and Rin, Luka now sitting down listening to the conversation, and Rin still figuring out who was the boy's name. "Bye!" I say and run of with the paper that was originally Rin's. I head downstairs to the little room on the left, right near the entrance. I stop at the front door and take a peek at the little window on the door, I then quietly knock on the door and open the door slightly to see a girl with black hair, she turned around to face me. She had purple eyes that shone. "I'm Hatsune Miku, if you don't mind I would like to join the School committee, and as I read from the paper it was on every Tuesday so may I come today as a new member of the committee. Onegai!" I bow down but then remember what happened in the morning, I quickly push my thoughts away and stand back up, now looking at the girl, she took one good look at me then scattered through a bunch of papers. "Here, if you want to join you can fill up this sheet, if you bring this at lunchtime and I read thoroughly through it and made sure you have done everything correctly, then you may be able to come today. By the way my name is Kamasaki Rei." She hands me the sheet of paper and I carefully took it from her hands and read through it really quickly. "O-okay I will bring this in at lunchtime, thank you!" I say with a weird serious face. She gives me a glare and turns around to do what she was doing before. I walk out the door feeling relieved. As I go to open the door I crash into a tall guy. I fell on the floor, on top of the person. I open half of my eyes to see the person. I could make out the face by now, I soon backed off from the guy.


	2. Chapter 2: Why was he here?

It was him, Kagamine Len. He pushed back his blonde hair that had now fallen on his face; He moved his blue eyes to me.

"What are you doing here?" He says not getting up from the floor and patting his school blazer. I stared at him, my eye twitching with annoyance.

"I'm joining the school committee!" I say proudly now getting off the floor as well. "I never accepted this idiot to join the committee" Len is now looking behind me, at Rei. I looked at him obviously annoyed.

Rei sighs and now stands next to me. "She's joining the committee Len, because I said so." His eyes narrow to the floor. I smirk and push past him.

"I will fill this up now! Thank you Rei" I smile at her and secretly poke my tongue out at Len who hadn't turned back.

I walk up the stairs holding the paper debating whether or not I should join since Len was in the committee already...no I should join just to make Len's life worsen! I finish going up the stairs and am now heading to class.

Rin was now running around the classroom with Luka chasing her, probably from pushing her down earlier before. I notice Kaito was talking with one of his friends.

Kaito was my closest guy friend I ever had, and always took care of me, but sometimes he was to crazy.

"Kaito-Kun!" I say loud enough for him to hear me. He notices me and runs to me forcefully hugging me tightly.

"Are you okay? I will bash that annoying ass Len if I have to, thinking he's so popular with the girls! I can be popular to!" I push him away from the hug because I couldn't breathe.

"Im totally fine, I just made a really stupid mistake for liking him that's all" I narrow my eyes outside.

For some reason though, he just kept popping up in my mind, I told myself I don't like him anymore more than enough but my thoughts think it's the opposite.

"THAT'S WHY IM GOING TO JOIN THE SCHOOL COMMITTEE!" I say a little too loudly, Kaito backs away adjusting to my voice.

"Why would you join that stupid club?!" Kaito says a little bit harshly.

"Because Len is there, im just making his life worse for him by me being around!" I start to giggle like a devil, going deeply through my twisted thoughts.

"So you decided to join?" Rin says now next to Kaito, Luka seems to be puffed out from chasing after Rin. I nod my head.

"oh that reminds me! I have to fill in this form!" I forgotten all about the paper in my hand I scatter through my pencil case to find my teddy bear pen and scribble over the questions.

"DONE!" I say now looking at the filled in sheet of paper, I smile happily.

Kaito, Rin, and Luka now look at the paper with me, reading it carefully.

I look at my watch, It was a little too early to give it in, but I decided to just in case.

"Im going to give it in now, hopefully she accepts it!"

I walk out of the classroom again and hurry downstairs to the room. I take a few deep breaths in and out and put on my serious Miku face.

I slowly and steadily open the door only to see blonde hair instead of black. "YOU AGAIN!?" I say loudly.

Len turns around and faces me and looks down to my hands, He rolls his eyes.

"Were you going to give in the form to her?" He says. He now stands up and goes in front of me. He grabs the paper out of my hand and reads it.

"I never tol-!" He cuts me of only to give me a stare.

He sighs and chucks the paper onto the desk. "There are way too many mistakes in here, you can't even spell help or encourage properly, and In other words, you really are an idiot."

He said it again! He's so calm about all of this, it frustrates me!

"She never said it had to be perfect, so I don't care!"

He licks his lips. "I care, baka."

I felt like the insides of me were slowly starting to melt, the way he licked his lips and looked at me was just…wait what am I talking about I don't like him!

I moved my eyes away from his deep blue eyes and now stared at the pictures and drawings on the wall.

I started to go red from before. I slapped my cheeks lightly and looked back at him trying to be serious and avoid his eyes.

I bite my lip and now walk to the desk where the paper was lying, and carefully read through it all again.

"This all looks right to me!" I had a feeling that none of it was right, judging from what he said before.

He went behind me, I could feel his heat, He started to point at my mistakes.

"Help isn't spelt 'Hellep' it's spelt h-e-l-p, and encourage isn't spelt like that either. Also you have forgotten all you comas, full stops and capital letters. If Rei saw this then she probably wouldn't put you into the school committee."

My mind was swirling with ideas; he was so close to me! I tried hard not to go red, but it was honestly impossible.

"Do you want me to show you…the correct ways?" He whispers into my ear.

I pushed him away from me, I couldn't take it anymore! He was just playing with me!

"I don't need your help; I can just ask my friends!"

He Is now smirking. "But your friends are all dumb..just..like..you."

I started to feel really angry, Len was about to say something else but Rei came inside and noticed all the misplaced chairs and my messy hair.

"What's going on here?" Rei is now deeply in thought while staring at Len.

"I actually wanted to give this to you, I know its early but I thought it was a better idea."

I hand her the paper and she quickly takes one glance at it.

"Fair enough." She now turns back to Len. "Once im done reading it, you can go find her and tell her if she's able to become a part of the school committee"

Len gives Rei a weird look.

"Thank you very much!" I say to both of them, mostly meaning it to Rei not that annoying ass Len.

She smiles at me and Len gives me a glare.

I glare back at him too really quickly and get out from the committee room.

I close the door carefully and fall to the floor. That was exhausting.


	3. Chapter 3: Len the flirt!

I was going to head back to the classroom, but the bell had gone.

My belly started to grumble, I must have been really hungry.

I fiddled inside my pocket for some money since I didn't bring lunch with me today.

"Only 100 yen!" I say whining, I was really starving although I had no food.

Luka and Rin were walking downstairs when they saw me.

"Were going to go get our lunch, we'll be back after okay?" Rin says holding her wallet in her hand.

I nod sighing; they left and went to get there lunches.

"Why are you just standing there?"

That voice, it was Len's.

"I'm going to buy my lunch!" I say making up and excuse instead of embarrassing myself by saying I didn't bring enough money and I was practically hungry.

"I kinda heard the whole thing." Len says bluntly.

He held out his hand. "Come with me, I'll go buy you lunch."

He narrows his eyes. "Really?!" I say confused since I thought we were enemies.

He nods. I slowly put my hands in his, He had warm hands. I blush looking at our hands since we looked like a couple.

I laugh to myself although stop when Len gives me a weird look.

We walk to the cafeteria where I see Rin and Luka ordering their food. He leads me to a seat.

"Wait here; I'll go get the food." I nod, smiling. "Arigato!" He slightly blushes and walks to the line.

I could hear whispers throughout the whole cafeteria on Len, since he was the most popularist guy in the whole school.

He comes back with 2 bentos in one of his hands, and change in the other. "Here." He says avoiding eye contact.

"Arigato for buying me lunch, but I was only thinking of a sandwich since it was cheaper."

He looks at me and starts to laugh. "Your cute, Miku." I blush at his words and slowly sink into my chair.

It was the first time he called me by name and he also called me cute!

"Eat up" He says now sitting on the chair next to me.

"Aren't you going to sit with your friends…im fine being here by myself?" I say confused.

"I can't leave a girl alone, and also I want to talk to you about the committee. Rei told me to go through this with you to make sure you're ready." He looks at me seriously.

I nod and open up the bento, im so hungry I can't wait.

I dig in straight away, but I notice Len is watching me eat.

"You have been accepted in the school committee by the way" Len says now opening his bento.

"Really!?" I say with food in my mouth, I realise and cover my mouth blushing.

He nods. He moves his hand to my lips. "There's rice on you"

I freeze, this was so embarrassing!

He moves his hand back.

"T-Thank you!" I say avoiding looking at his face.

Why was he being nice to me? This is so strange! He never smiles at me, but now he does, and he's so kind! Something's wrong.

"Len… Why are you being nice to me?" I say suddenly losing my appetite.

He smirks. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh also we have 2 other people in the school committee apart from Rei and me." Len says abruptly changing the subject.

"Gumi, the crazy one and IA the quiet but cute one." He says.

"Oh what about me?!" I say excited to hear his response.

"Loud and obnoxious, but you can be cute at times." He says in a plain voice.

"Baka! You're the loud one!" I say sticking out my tongue.

He laughs sticking his tongue out as well.

"MIKUU!" I hear someone yell. I soon realise that was Kaito-kun.

I look in the direction where the yelling came from, Rin and Luka was there as well. All three of them were sitting on the table.

Kaito was motioning me to come and join them. I took a glance at Len, he noticed as well and was about to leave.

"Please stay!" I say grabbing his wrist to stop him before he could get out of the chair.

He looks at me shocked but then smiles and sits back down again.

"You can go to your friends if you want Miku, I'll just go to mine."

"I've already decided I want to be with you!" I realised that It came out the wrong way.

"I mean I want to stay with you!" It came out the wrong was as well.

"Uhh. I mean-"He stops me.

"I understand what you mean" He says now looking at me directly.

"Im sorry" I whisper, I was so embarrassed!

"Don't worry about it, just finish up your food. The bells about to ring" He says looking at his watch for the time.

"Hai!" I say eating the bento again.

"Oh and by the way, after school meet up at the committee place. You can come today and meet the other 2."

I finished the bento just as the bell went.

"Let's get going." He says now getting of the chair and waiting for me to throw my things away.

"Len…you didn't even touch your food?" I say looking at the bento.

"Im just not hungry." He says throwing the bento in the bin.

"We better get going back to our classes, Bye Miku" He says patting my head.

"B-Bye Len!" I say blushing at my weird thoughts.

Kaito, Rin, and Luka caught up to me.

"Why were you hanging out with a guy like him? I thought you hated him!" Kaito says angry although blushing.

"Someone's Jealous" Luka whispers looking around.

"I am not!" Kaito says going even redder.

"He just wanted to tell me about the school committee, that's all." I say going up the stairs.

"Still…You should be around him! You can smell trouble when he's near; he is a popular guy after all! He's probably just using you." Kaito says. I start to get irritated.

"I want to hang out with him, just leave me alone Kaito-Kun!" I walk faster up the stairs ignoring his face.

"You're a baka." I hear Luka and Rin tell Kaito.

I walk into class and wait for class to finish so I can leave to go see Len.

Was I starting to like Len again? Well if I am then it surely didn't take long.

No wonder why everyone likes Len. Cause he's the dream boy that us girls would die over.

**Authors note: PLEASE READ :3**

_**Thank you for waiting for chapter 3! **_

_**Im sorry I took a while I just felt really lazy to write ;-;**_

_**Just a quick update before you get confused, I made Len and Miku both the same age, in other words: 16. Oh and also Len is taller than Miku so yeah. **_

_**I might take a while to upload the chapters since Im pretty shitty (excuse my language) at writing and I don't know what to write, but I'll try to upload faster and make the chapters longer! This chapters only 1k of words because I want to post this for you guys to read hopefully you understand!**_

_**Thank you also for the comments and reviews/favs. Much appreciated! (: **_

_**Anyways im going to go and stop blabbing on about my laziness!**_

_**Bye xx**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing a room?

The bell had finally gone.

I was completely ignoring Kaito for as long as I could; if I didn't then he would complain about Len.

I quickly packed my stuff and raced downstairs ignoring the weird stares.

I reached the school committee peaking quickly to see if Gumi or Ia were there., it was the first time I had met them so I didn't really know them as much.

I opened the door quietly and saw Rei already sitting down organising some files.

She looks at me by surprise. "So Len did tell you, I thought he was not going to tell you…hmm I wonder why."

I look back through lunch time and ask myself the same question.

"Anyways take a seat while we wait for the others to come, we have some exciting news."

"hai!" I say walking to one of the chairs and sitting like I was well mannered.

Rei now returns to what she was doing before, scanning the sheets that she was holding in her hands.

I looked at her every movement anxiously waiting for the other members.

"REI-CHAN!" I hear someone yell as they slam the door open and run up to Rei giving her a big and forceful hug. She had green short hair and had sparkling green eyes.

"Konbanwa..." I hear someone slowly enter the room as well, she was wearing red glasses and hair long white hair with pink ends. She was holding to note books in her hand.

The two girls both looked at me, the green haired girl ran up to me and also gave me a forceful hug.

"YOU'RE THE NEW MEMBER? MY NAME IS GUMI IN CLASS A, NICE TO MEET YOU!" she says so happily.

She lets go and looks at me smiling. "My name is Miku, Class..class F." I feel really embarrassed since I was in the dumbest class.

I looked to the other girl, so she must be Ia. "Konichiwa, My name is Ia, im in class A. hope we can get along." She bows down startling me. Her voice was very soft and soothing.

"Mm yes I hope we do" I say smiling, I most certainly think we were.

"Onegai im late, I was a bit busy." I hear someone's familiar voice now entering the room, it was Len.

"Were you busy with love letters?" Rei says. He looks at me but then quickly looks away. "I guess you could say that" He says now taking a seat next to me.

"LEN-KUN!" Gumi says also forcefully hugging him; I guess this was Gumi's personality, Crazy.

Ia takes a seat next me and drops her books on the desk.

"Now that were all here, id like to start with the new work were doing." Rei says looking at everyone of us eye to eye.

"First we need to decide which house were staying at this week."

H-House!? What were they talking about!

I raise my hand up a little. "Uhh..i don't get why we have to go out to peoples house."

Rei now looks at me. "Good question, well the reason is that we only have Tuesdays where we can work, so its much easier for all of us to get together at someones house and do work there."

Len looks at me and smiles. So that's why.

"Moving on, who's house shall we stay at?" Rei makes it sound like a serious question.

Everyone all looks at Len. "Why is it always me" He mumbles looking at something apart from there eyes.

"BECAUSE LEN-KUN! Your house is soooooo gigantic" I hear Gumi say. "I agree" Says Ia lifting up her glasses from her nose.

"Is it really?" I say focusing my attention on Len. He looks at me and blushes.

"It's a normal house really.."

"Then its decided, It will be at Len's house." Rei stands up and puts her hands on the table.

"I didn't agree" Says Len stubbornly.

Ignoring his comment Rei continues. "It shall start at 11:00 and end at 10:00, Please make sure your fully prepared and have everything with you."

"is this am…or pm?" I say confused.

"Oh sorry. Let me explain it starts at 11:00am, we will be staying overnight at Len's until 10:00 am in the morning." She says like normal, although I could feel myself going red.

"STAYING AT LEN'S HOUSE?! B-but!" I stop speaking as I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"yeah, whats bad Miku-chan?" I hear Gumi say.

"oh..haha nothing." I say trying to become calm again. As long as im not sleeping in the same room as Len it will be fine.

"Now for the bedding plans, there is 1 extra room, usually what happens is Ia and Len sleep together and Gumi and I sleep together, Since your new I wouldn't like to you to sleep alone, thus you shall sleep with Len so you wont be lonely and Ia will sleep with us."

I repeat the words in my head "you shall sleep with Len, you shall sleep with Len, you shall sleep with Len" I froze there thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong with sleeping with Len in the room. I can't sleep with him no way!

"I-I can sleep on my own! Im not afraid of anything!" I say smiling trying to act strong although on the inside I was actually pretty scared of sleeping alone.

"Actually we don't have any spare rooms…and I would be pretty lonely if you left me." Len says sounding so innocent.

My eye twitches. "Great! Were all settled now." Rei says changing the subject completely.

"Wait I don't want to-mmmm-mm" My mouth is covered by Lens hand. He slowly lets go.

I know I can't get out of this one, for sure. This is bad though…sleeping with a boy, no sleeping with Len!

This couldn't go any worse!

_**AUTHORS NOTE: please take your time and read.**_

_**Im sorry I couldn't update this any sooner!**_

_**The truth is I actually don't have an excuse I just couldn't be bothered writing.**_

_**But I had a good idea so then I had to write this chapter!**_

_**Ahh I cant wait to write the next chapter, its going to be so fun!**_

_**Anyways hope I get into a good updating habit, sorta..**_

_**Bye ! x**_


	5. Chapter 5: Neru!

Chapter 5:

Saturday had arrived sooner than anything else.

The school week has now come to an end; it was currently Friday night where I was getting ready

And packing my things for tomorrow morning.

I packed my pjs, hair brush and hair ties, pencil case, and all that stuff.

I put them all in my blue shoulder bag.

I then scurried over to my wardrobe and chose my favourite outfit; it was a leek shirt with a puffy blue skirt with black tights.

I also grabbed my jacket just in case it got cold.

I put them on my desk neatly and then put my alarm on at 10:00am so I could get ready and go there by 11:00

I was very excited because it's my first time sleeping in someone's house.

I jump on the bed and hug my pillow tightly and smile to myself.

I suddenly hear something vibrating on my desk and realise it was my phone.

I walk over to my desk only to find out it was Kaito.

I open up my phone and answer it.

"Kaito, is something wrong?" I hold up the phone to my ear so I could properly hear him.

"Miku! Tomorrow do you want to hang out, just the two of us? It's going to be fun!"

I silently sit on the floor feeling guilty to say no.

"Actually..uh im going to Len's house tomorrow.." I say not wanting to hear what Kaito's going to say.

"L-LEN! I knew he was up to something no good!" Kaito says breathing heavily through the phone.

"no no you got it all wrong, its actually for the school committee so the other members will be there as well" I say trying to calm Kaito down.

I play with a strand of my hair.

"Fine, Ill be going now. Stay safe Miku and be aware of that Banana!"

I laugh "Hai! Goodnight Kaito." Len does remind me of a banana.

I thought that Kaito would have said more harsh full things about Len.

I look at the time and realised it was getting late.

I put my phone on my desk and walk over to my bed and sleep.

(NEXT DAY!)

I wake up slightly battering my eyes as I hear my alarm go off.

"Just a little longer" I say to myself tugging at the bed sheets.

I look at the flashing lights and realise it was 10:30am.

"10:30, oh im early….WAIT 10:30!?" I jump out of bed and quickly grab the clock to make sure I was reading it correctly.

"AHH IM GOING TO BE LATE!" I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and change into my clothes.

I styled my hair into two ponytails (Like I always do) And clipped my hair back.

I looked at the mirror just to make sure I looked presentable.

I took one quick glance at the time again and I realise it was 11:00am.

"AHHH!" I yell quickly grabbing my bag and racing out the door.

I run through the busy streets to go and find Len's house.

I soon reach there puffing as I slowly stop.

"woahh its huge!" I say taking a few steps towards the door.

I somehow manage to trip over and fall face flat on the concrete floor.

"ow.." I say picking myself up...hope no one saw!

The door slightly opens to find Len, Ia, Gumi and Rei staring at me.

"We say everything" Len says cooly trying not to laugh although Gumi was already laughing.

Rei smiled and Ia just looked at me.

Len walks up to me and grabs my arm.

"h-hey!" I say trying to get out of his grip although it was to tight.

"I wont do anything bad, im just leading you up to the room."

I blush and try to ignore what happened before.

We go upstairs into a big but simple room.

"sugoi!" I say slowly walking in and taking every bit of the room.

I sit on the floor where Len had motioned me to sit, there was a table where food was placed.

The others slowly came inside as well after us and took a seat down as well.

I noticed that we were all girls except for Len.

"LEEEEEEEEN!" I hear a girl voice call, it sounded like a young girl.

The door gets pushed open to see a blonde haired girl.

"I told you to knock!" Len says crossing his arms.

She pushed back her long blonde hair and stared miraculously at Len.

Len looks at me and notices I was confused.

"Ahh I totally forgot, This is my younger sister Neru." Len says.

I get of from the floor and bow down.

"My name is Miku! Nice to meet you" I pull out my hand in a form to shake but she ignores it.

"Why did you bring another girl here? Shes even uglier than the others" She says poking her tongue out.

I felt upset about that although tried my best to look happy.

"Shut up Neru, she's my girlfriend." Len states calmly.

GIRLFRIEND! I was about to protest but I saw the glare Len quickly gave me.

"Are you seriously dating her!? Ia is way better for you than this girl" Neru points at me like I was an object.

Ia looks up from what she was looking at before.

"Whether you like it or not she's my girlfriend." Len says getting irritated.

"Have you guys kissed then? If you kiss right now then I will believe you but if you don't then your just lying like you always do! I want to see if you have real emotions for her!" Neru says abruptly yelling.

I take a step backward. This isn't happening!

Len looks at me and my heart sinks. I see him mouth me something but I couldn't quite get it.

I want to say something but I couldn't speak.

"Come on Len! It's just a kiss!" Neru says speaking again.

I had the urge to kick her out of the room so that she would stop talking.

If Len kissed me…then it would be my first kiss…

I start to go really red as Len slowly takes a few steps towards me.

If he kissed me…would it mean he had feelings for me or was he just toying with me?

_**Authors note:**_

_**Kyaaa! I loved writing this chapter!**_

_**It made my heart go doki doki even though I was the one writing it!**_

_**Thank you for the nice and funny reviews (:**_


	6. Chapter 6: kiss kiss

Chapter 6: kiss kiss ;

Len had now reached me; it was all happening way too quickly.

He put his arm around my back and pulled me in closer until our lips were inches apart.

I go deep red as I notice they were all carefully watching our every movement.

"Len…" I whisper as he looks at me straight in the eyes.

He then softly pushes his lips onto mine, my first kiss.

I softly shut my eyelids and endure the 10 second kiss.

I must admit that Len had the softest lips ever.

He pulls away from the kiss slowly and again looks in my eyes.

I put my fingers up to my lips and go even redder.

"I CANT BELIEVE…I CANT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY KISSED HER….SO YOUR REALLY GOING OUT?" I hear Neru yelling.

Len turns his head to face Neru.

"I already told you we were" Len says in a cool tone like nothing ever happened.

It felt like he has kissed a million girls before not just me.

I take a few steps back and cover my face that now looked like a tomato.

The door slams open as I see a quick glimpse of dark blue hair through my fingers that were covering my face.

"I KNEW IT!" the voice had belonged to Kaito.

"KAITO?!" I say…this was getting confusing.

Len looks at me and then looks back at Kaito.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Kaito says angry.

Len smirks. "So what if I did?" He says making Kaito burn with anger.

Kaito walks over to me.

"H-hey Kai-!" He stops me.

He forcefully pushes his lips onto mine making me surprised.

Why was he doing this? I thought he was just my friend…

He pulls off from the kiss, and then speaks. "I like you, Miku! Ever since we were both young I had feelings for you, but since that guy showed up I knew he was going to do something to you!"

I was completely shocked and couldn't even say anything.

I fall onto the ground on my knees.

"Kaito…Im sorry…But…I…." I couldn't finish of my sentence I didn't want to hurt him again.

"I still like Len!" I say more strongly than before.

I cant believe this was happening, ahh its so embarrassing!

Len started smiling as he knew he had won.

"You….!" Kaito says yelling at Len.

He runs up to Len and was about to punch him but then I quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"LET GO!" He elbows me in the stomach and I fall to the floor.

My vision starts to go blurry and I couldn't hear anything.

Then everything turned black.

(After)

I slowly open my eyes to see a dark room; I close them and re open them then to see Len hovering over me.

"L-Len?" I say putting my arm over my eyes since I still wasn't used to it.

"M-Miku your awake…" He says touching my messy hair.

"W-What happened?" I say trying to get up in a sitting position but then collapsing, My stomach hurt really badly.

"You don't remember? Well Kaito was about to punch me but then you stopped him and he overreacted and elbowed you in the stomach." He says comfortingly.

I started to remember images of what happened.

"No wonder why my stomach hurts" I say.

"I changed your clothes and wrapped up your stomach so It would heal, and I didn't put on a shirt for you because I thought your stomach would need some air to breathe in." he says.

So I was only wearing a bra and pants?

"ah!" I quickly cover myself up with the blanket.

"sorry if I embarrassed you I didn't mean it that way" he says now looking away.

"No no its fine, thanks for helping me. Where is Kaito?" I blush thinking of what happened before.

"He left after, he said he wanted to meet you soon."

I nod trying to find a response.

"Sorry about the…kiss." He says straightforward.

"uh no its okay!" I say trying to be understanding.

He looks at me.

"So you still like me, huh?" He says playing with his fingers.

"I-I was only making that up as an excuse haha" I say trying to laugh.

I really did like him.

"Miku, I like you too." He says.

Before I could reply he puts his lips once again onto mine, this kiss felt more passionate and real though and it also lasted longer.


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

Chapter 7: Feelings

He slowly pulled away from the kiss leaving my face burning red.

I looked down on the now messed up bed.

"B-a-ka" I Say in tune slowly.

He tilts his head and looks at me confused.

I push myself up from the bed and give him a forceful but soft hug.

Tears started forming into my eyes and I could feel drips going on my hands which were now on Len's back.

"Y-You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that to me!"

Len put his arms around me and I now put my head on his shoulder.

"It hurts that im so jealous when your around girls…I feel like my hearts been played with but I can't help my feelings for you." I started to cry more heavily as the words started to fall from my mouth.

He held me tighter.

"You're a baka Miku." He says softly rubbing my back.

"H-How?" I say letting go from the hug to look into his tired face.

I wiped away my tears and focused on Len.

"B-Because. I've always liked you!" Len says forcefully.

I scratch my head. "But when I wanted to give you the letter…you didn't even know my name..."

"I was stupid…I always thought that I couldn't have you if Kaito was there, so I gave up on you and started fresh…But ever since you went up to me…I couldn't get you out of my mind…and then all these things started happening!"

A tear suddenly fell from my cheek, why was I crying?

I was too dumb to notice that he had feelings for me…Len had feelings for me…Some stupid girl from class F that no one such as a popular person would have known…but he did…Len did…

He wiped away my sudden tear and looked away.

"Sorry I didn't mean my feeli-"

"No im sorry! I didn't even notice…Im sorry Len!"

Len grabbed my hands.

"Don't worry about It Miku…" He smiled after everything.

How could he smile?

Knocking started to come from the door.

"Len…umm I want to apologise to Miku for everything that happened…May I come in?" Neru's faint voice came from the door.

Len let go of my hands. "You may come in" Len says.

Neru slowly opens the door and takes a little peak just to see if I was awake or not.

"M-Miku!" Neru says rather quickly.

I get of the bed and walk up to her.

"Im sorry for making you feel that way earlier on, You don't need to say sorry! Its fine" I said in an honest tone.

Neru looked back to Len then me.

"No please…I feel as though it's better if I do." She says.

"Miku, Im sorry for today! I didn't know you were dating…and I took advantage of it."

She bows down then leaves.

I turn around now to Len.

"L-Len we aren't dating yet…and Neru thinks we are!"

I worried while Len didn't mind at all.

"It's fun though to make people think were dating, it will happen one day anyway wont it..?"

He smirks at me sending chills down my spine.

He now gets of the bed and walks to the door motioning me to follow him.

"Let's go see the others...They were pretty worried."

We silently walk downstairs feeling an awkward presence between both of us.

I look out the window to see it was getting dark.

"May I come in?" Len says knocking on the door surprising me.

"Hai!" I hear Gumi's voice as I hear fast footsteps coming to the door.

The door opens wide enough to see Gumi standing there with Ia reading and Rei looking on her phone.

"MIKU YOUR AWAKE!" Gumi runs up to give me a tight squeeze, nearly suffocating me.

"Hello" I hear IA's voice as she now looks at me instead of the novel.

"Miku you're here, I guess today wasn't very productive since of what happened but we can still make up of it tomorrow." I hear Rei now saying as she clicks of her phone.

I walk inside the room following Len as we both sit on the cushions.

My belly starts to grumble and makes weird sounds.

Why does my belly have to do it at awkward and quite times!

I look to see if anybody noticed but they were all looking somewhere else except for Len who was now smiling.

"Are you hungry Miku?" I look down and put my hand on my tummy.

"Y-Yeah"

"Im hungry as well!" Gumi says sticking her tongue out.

"I'll go get something for us to eat then, I won't be too long!"

"okay!" we all say almost at the same time. As soon as Len leaves they all look at me.

"So what happened when you two guys were alone in the room?" Gumi says coming closer to my face.

"We didn't do anything!" I Put my hands up and slowly back away from Gumi's face.

"Sure you didn't, we know that guy to well now. If he likes someone he will surely go for it."

Rei says now smiling.

"G-Go for what?" I say curiously.

IA puts touches her lips. "A kiss."

How did they know..! I blush hard and try to think of an excuse.

"No it wasn't anything like that! We just talked. That's all."

"Len has feelings for you, So in other words your lying about it." Rei says going closer to me.

I cover my red face with my hands and move back.

"Fine we kissed…but it wasn't long!"

I hear sighs of relief; I slowly move my hands away from my face to look at their facial expressions.

"Has he told you, about he's past feelings…?"

Gumi says normally than usual.

"Y-yes… It was surprising."

"Im glad Len could be with the one he truly loves." IA says quietly looking down.

The door slowly opens. "Im back! Sorry I had to prepare a quick meal but hopefully it will feel you up!"

He places some dim Sims and noodles on the table but notices my red face and the 3 other faces.

"W-What were you guys talking about while I was gone?" Len says sitting next to me.

"Len I- !" I didn't want to make it sound awkward so I stopped. "Um nothing thank you for making us food!" I say trying to change the subject.

He looks at me confused but forgets about it.

"Im going to start now!" I say taking a bite of some dim sim.

I look at the corner of my eye to see Len's anxious face.

"It's really good! I can't believe you can make such delicious foods!" I say honestly.

Len smiles at me. "I was hoping you could say that about my cooking." Len says.

We enjoy the food until it's all gone.

_**Authors note:**_

_Im sorry for taking weeks to update!_

_I was busy due to exams, but now im on holidays!_

_So hopefully I can update sooner 3_


	8. Chapter 8: Becoming Closer

"Ahh! Im so full!" I say resting my hands on the table.

Everyone looked full as well.

I stand up and start to grab the plates but someone touches my hand.

"Ill do it!" Len says now grabbing the plates from my hand.

"B-But you already cooked, I want to do something.." I say looking at my hands.

"Then..ah! You can set up our room while I do the dishes." He says heading towards the door.

Before I could reply he shuts the door.

I blush at the thought when he said 'our room'

Wait where is his room?!

I open the door and look around, there were too many rooms!

I look at the names on the doors but none said Len.

Why don't I just go see Len and ask him?

I quietly head downstairs but quickly stop when I hear Len speaking.

"Yes..Okay…I Love you too….bye." I hear a beep.

I move an inch closer.

Who was that?

I decided to let it go and act normal.

I move closer to him so he was able to see me.

"Len..er..where's your room again?" I say putting my hands behind my back.

"Oh upstairs, on the right. It's the last room." He says.

I look on the bench to see his phone, so he was talking to someone on the phone.

"Miku?" He says.

"Huh? Oh right thank you!" I walk away upstairs.

I reach the room and knock just to make sure there was no one there.

I nervously open the door; I wonder what his room looks like.

His room was actually clean. I look careful not to break anything.

It smelt good as well, Just like his scent.

I moved to the bed and slowly touch the blanket.

"oo its so exciting to get to be with him!" I say and sit on the bed.

I realise what I said and slightly hit myself on the head, that was weird of me to say that.

Oh yeah! I need to set up the room! I grab my bag and pull out the sleeping bag and neatly place it on the floor.

I place my bag on the floor next to my sleeping bag.

"Len is doing the dishes so I might as well relax." I say to myself.

I say walking around in circular motions.

I look more closely at the things he has in his room.

His desk was pretty simple and plain and only had his books and small pencil case and a light.

I feel like a bad person for doing this, but its only a peak! I slowly grab his maths book and flick through it.

"H-How does he know all this, its giving me a headache!" I say and put the book down.

"What do I know?" I hear a deep voice from behind me.

I slowly turned my head to see Len's face, He shuts the door.

It was so dark I could hardly see anything.

"I-I was just…um looking!" I say taking a step back but then suddenly falling onto the chair hitting my elbow on the arm rest.

"o-ow.." I say touching my arm, I could tell that It was probably going to get bruised.

Did he know what I was doing! How embarrassing.

"I didn't do that for the awnsers…I just wanted to see…." I felt his warm hand touch mine.

How did he come so close to me!

"I know you didn't want to see the answers, But usually a girl only looks at the things in a boys room if they wanted to know more than what she should." He moves his fingers to my face and pushes away my hair.

"W-What does that mean..?" I force my eyes closed.

I could feel my cheeks heat up every time he touched my face.

"You will find out soon." He says now touching my lips.

This feeling inside my heart, it feels weird.

I felt both his hands on my arms, He was inches apart from my face.

I couldn't see anything, only his blond hair.

I gulp and feel his breath on my neck, what is he going to do?

I suddenly hear someone knocking.

"Lennnn! Are you in there?" I hear Neru's voice.

I jump of the seat but then I slip and fall on the floor.

I open my eyes to see Len is on top of me.

"Act normal!" Len says and we both quickly sit in a normal position.

Neru opens the door unexpectedly.

"I knew you were in here!" Neru says.

"We were just talking about things that why we didn't reply." Len says fixing up his hair.

Neru gritted her teeth. "Sure you were"

She slams the door closed.

Len starts to laugh, He looked cute when he laughed.

"L-len! Whats wrong?" I say still blushing from before.

Len smiles showing his teeth.

"huh, oh nevermind." Len says getting off the floor.

"He puts his hands out and I grab it, he pulls me up.

"U-Uh Len about that thing before.." I say not finishing of the sentence.

"Oh that, don't worry about it." He says slightly blushing.

How can I not worry about it though! Its going to be in my head all night.

I bite my lip and think back through all the times hes nearly, or actually kissed me.

"What are you thinking about?" He says reading exactly through my thoughts.

I smile and walk towards the window, I look at the night sky and see the stars.

"Its nothing." I say putting my hand against the cold window.

I shiver a little bit. "Its cold.." I say and move my eyes.

From behind Len grabs my hand. "Is this warm?" He says.

"Y-Yes it is…" I always stutter when I get nervous.

He grabs me by my waist and turns me around, then pulls me closer to him.

He then put his arms around my back.

"L-Len!" I say quite shocked.

He was very warm though.

I slowly close my eyes and put my head on his shoulder.

"I-If you don't mind, can we stay like this for a little while..?" I say embarrassed.

I can feel him smile. "Of course we can."

_**Authors note:**_

_**I fail at writing lovey dovey things, they usually **_

_**Sound so cheesy ;;**_

_**But yeah hopefully you enjoyed chapter 8!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Childhood Friend

"Oyasumi!" I say to everyone.

They were fixing up there sleeping bags and getting ready to sleep.

"Good Night" Rei says yawning.

Gumi stretches her arms out and collapses onto the sleeping bag.

"Good…night" Gumi says slowly closing her eyes.

I was about to open the door to Len's door but then I could hear slight talking.

I stand in front of the door hearing bits of their conversation.

"Baka! I will meet you soon, on the train." I hear Len say.

Meet? Who was this person?

"Of course, I love you too, Oyasumi." He says once again.

I hear the beeping of the phone to know the call has ended.

Why am I starting to feel jealous?

I knock on the door. "Come in" I hear Len say.

I slowly open the door and look to see Len in the middle of changing without his shirt on.

"Ah! Gomenasai ill wait till you're finished." I say going red. I close the door and sit in front of the door.

I pinch my cheeks to stop blushing.

The door opens. "You can come inside now."

I nod and get off the floor and walk to my sleeping bag.

I yawn. "Len aren't you tired?"

I lie down on the sleeping bag and turn the other way so I wasn't facing Len.

"Not really" He says. I can hear him go onto his bed.

I slowly close my eyes; I still couldn't help but think about the call though.

I move my body so I can see Len. He was wide awake and looking at the ceiling.

I move again so Im looking at the ceiling.

"L-Len can I ask something?" I gulp sounding to loud.

"Of course you can." He says still looking at the ceiling.

"Who…Who was on the phone with you before…?" I say regretting asking.

"She was my childhood friend, Sakine Meiko." I see Len smile.

"Childhood friend, huh..?" I say my eyes half opened.

For the first time I could feel my heart hurting.

"Do you like her?" I say putting my arm over my eyes.

"O-of course not! Were just friends!" He says.

Tears started to fall from my face, why was I crying over such a silly thing?

I wipe them away and turn back to my original position.

"Goodnight" I say. You could tell I was crying from my voice.

"Sleep with me." I hear Len say clearly.

I open my eyes and blush really hard.

I stand up and walk over to Len's bed. "B-Baka you don't say that to girls!"

He had his eyes closed, although he was smirking.

He immediately grabs me by both arms and pushes me onto the bed and then went on top of me.

"W-What are you doing?" I say hiding my face with my hands.

He slowly removes my hands from my face, and stares into my eyes.

"Im not that stupid to know that the girl im madly in love with is jealous and upset." He says giving me a warm smile.

"W-what would you know…of course im not jealous or upset, that's ridiculous." I say but I start crying again even harder than before.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Hatsune Miku?" He says still on top of me.

"Y-You must be tired, you should sleep!" I say pretending that he was being sarcastic.

"Im being serious, Baka. It's a one chance offer." He says smirking.

"L-Len…" I say looking at his blue eyes.

"I want you to know, just how crazy in love I am with you, and I love no one else except you…" He says honestly.

"T-Then…Len! I accept…your…offer! Yes I will." I say trying so hard not to blush.

This sounded so stupid but I felt my heart lift up.

"It's official then." He laughs warmheartingly and kisses me, this time I kiss back.

I pull away from the kiss.

"A lot of things happened today…" I say.

I had a lot of mixed feelings as well mostly from Len.

"Will you still sleep with me?" Len says no longer on top of me

"Y-Yeah if you don't mind…" I say blushing.

He grabs me from behind and holds me.

"L-Len!" I say embarrassed.

"You smell good Miku." He says.

"Pervert!" I say my eye twitching.

Even though this was an awkward position, I fell asleep instantly.

_Authors note:_

_Sorry this chapters so short, I just didn't know what else to include 0.0 _

_But yeah hope you enjoyed! _

_Comment/review and vote/favourite please it will mean a lot 3_

_Thank you (:_


End file.
